


Mistletoe Overload

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: When Ronald wants a kiss, he's going to make sure he gets it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I really don't. I just wanted something fluffy, I guess?

Would William yell at him for this? Probably. Was it going to be worth it? Yes. His boyfriend, if William could really be called that yet, was always so adverse to affection, kisses especially. It was just how William was but Ronald was determined to get a kiss. So determined, in fact, he’d placed mistletoe everywhere he knew William would be most likely to walk: the bedroom and home office especially. It might have been overboard, but he was desperate.

The front door opened the softly clicked closed once William stepped inside, dusting snow from his shoulders; shaking it from his hair. “Hey Will.” Ronald greeted, fingers twitching at his side, desperately trying to keep his hands to himself. “Um, welcome home.”

William sighed, hanging up his jacket on the coatrack. “Thank you. Right now, I’m eager for some warm tea. It’s bloody freezing out there.”

William didn’t notice the mistletoe hanging above the front door to Ronald’s dismay, nor did he notice the ones above the archway to the sitting room or the kitchen. “So, ah, William?”

“Mm?” his attention was on making his tea.

“Could y’ stand here for a sec?” he requested, pointing to the middle of the archway.

He paused, casting a curious glance at Ronald. “Why?”

“I wanna see how tall you are, is all. Y’know, measure y’ against the wall.”

“I thought you knew how tall I was and I will not have you making up my walls.”

Ronald pouted. Quickly thinking of another excuse, he knelt down, pretending to notice a crack in the tile floor. “Uh oh Will. Y’ might wanna look at this. I think it’s crackin’.”

“What?” This time William did come over only to see nothing. “Knox, I don’t know what you saw, but-” Ronald was smiling at him, this one more of victory then anything. “Ronald?” he pointed up and William tilted his head back, brow furrowing when he saw the decoration or rather _all_ the decorations. His entire ceiling was lined with mistletoe. “What the hell have you done?”

Ronald crossed his arms, pouting slightly again. “This is the only way you’re gonna kiss me.”

William’s attention flicked back to Ronald. “Pardon?”

“Y’ won’t kiss me!” he snapped. “Y’ won’t even hug me! So if I gotta use some cheesy decoration t’ make y’ do it, I will!”

Taken aback by Ronald’s sudden anger, William suddenly realized how standoffish he’d been to one of the _very_ few reapers who was willing to put up with all his annoying quirks. Not giving or receiving affection was just so normal to him that when it was expected here and there, he never noticed and now here his lover stood, annoyed, angry and upset. “I…I deeply apologize.” he said, reaching out to lay a hand on Ronald’s arm. “Forgive me, I just-”

Cut off by Ronald grasping his tie and yanking him to eye level, Ronald spoke before he could finish his thought. “Kiss me, damn it.”

Ronald initiated it, pressing his lips tightly to William’s. Despite being so unused to this feeling, William did his best to return it, his hands grasping to Ronald’s arms while his eyes slipped closed. It was the kiss Ronald was so desperate for, the kiss that made his worry about William not wanting to stay flee. 

When they did part, Ronald refused to let William go, his hand still holding tightly to the mans tie. “So, y’ gonna give me more kisses?” he asked in a hopeful tone.

William took a deep breath, nodding. “I will certainly try to remember to give you more affection.” his fingers brushed through Ronald’s feathered locks, his next words lost on him when he noticed another one of the decorations attached to the front loop of Ronald’s trousers. “Did you place that there on purpose?”

Ronald looked down at himself, forgetting he had one last decoration attached to his trousers from the batch he’d hung up earlier. Laughing inwardly, he smirked up at William. “Apology kiss?”

William rolled his eyes. “Honestly.”

Outright laughing now, Ronald hugged him, kissing him again. “I was kiddin’…for now anyway.” he grinned. William shook his head, wondering how the hell he got himself caught up with such a younger man. “Hey Will?”

“Mm?”

“I love y’.”

“I love you too, Ronald.” he replied, soothing his hands over Ronald’s back, the blonde laying into him, sighing happily as he rested his cheek to William’s chest. Ah, that’s right. This was how.


End file.
